User talk:Divine Wrath
great job great job contributing to the wiki. Keep on editing. If you have any questions feel free to ask me or any of the other admins. Twinkleblue (talk) 06:02, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: Good eye on catching that person. If it happens again, do the same thing you did earlier: remove the vandalism and report it to an admin. Thanks and keep up the great work here. Mousekat (talk) 21:04, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: Unreleased content the info is found in the game settings: http://assets.cityville.zynga.com/#####/gameSettings.xml replace ##### with the current build number which is in the "page source" or frame source (depending on your browser). To get that, have the game open and right click somewhere on the page. Use the "find" function and search for gamesetting and you should be able to locate the 5-digit number. the names of the items are found at: http://assets.cityville.zynga.com/#####/en_US.xml It's not exactly easy to read at first glance, but if you can figure it out you will get used to it. Good luck and let me know how it works out. Twinkleblue (talk) 23:38, November 20, 2011 (UTC) pictures hey! I noticed you posted pictures of the coit tower......how did you get to that.....???? Thanks Mccain2468 (talk) 22:07, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: Vandalism Thanks for removing the vandalism. That'd go great in a blog post, but not on content pages, so yes, it's vandalism. I guess i'll just tell them not to put that in pages. Thanks again. Mousekat (talk) 16:49, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: game settings sorry do not know of a program that compares differences...maybe you can google for one. Twinkleblue (talk) 18:31, November 26, 2011 (UTC) ... Yes....I realized that after I uploaded it.....I did not know that picture was uploaded already..... Also.....I still don't understand how to upload an image. I downloaded his software but do not understand how to use it..... Finally.....I was wondering.....should I just give up editing in wikia????? People (Not You) have been making me feel bad about things I have done.....Am I doing something wrong????? --Mccain2468 18:32, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Blue Tables Tourism Collection has been changed to Super Villains Collection. As far as I know, any user can edit a blue table. Were you in Visual mode? To edit most blue tables and/or other tables, switch to Source mode. The tabs to switch between them are found on the top of the page when editing. --Mousekat (talk) 15:40, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Images Tables Check out Template:Images. It might be a more convenient way of adding those NW, NE, etc. images. ---- Mousekat (talk) 16:23, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Images Great job with adding the larger images. Created a new template for buildings with only SW & SE, since Zynga seems to only design two sides for recent buildings. |SE = }} just remember to name the image -direction.png for example Spring Home-SE.png, etc. Hope this makes it easier for you. I also noticed you cropped out the extra background from screencaps, if you have the time can you do the same for the pop-up announcements in the gallery on the Mystery Crate page? there are some duplicates, so just pick one of them to crop. also notice some have the same images but different caption. Thanks if you can do it, it's okay if you don't want to. --Twinkleblue (talk) 23:34, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Welcome! Hi, welcome to CityVille Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Harbor Master's Boat page. If you have any trouble or need help, feel free to ask questions on my talk page or any other editor's talk page. Here are a few pages to help out new editors such as yourself: *Answers to your frequently asked questions *A list of policies for the CityVille Wiki * * *The style guide, containing all you need to know about formatting *Adding userboxes to your userpage, in case you want to decorate! *Signature help, for customizing your very own signature Please sign your name on talk pages by using four tildes (~~~~) or use the "sign" button ( ) above the edit box. This will automatically produce your name and the date. Signing your comments is important, as it lets other editors know who has posted which comments. Again, welcome! -- Mousekat (Talk) 14:21, November 13, 2011 thanks again for editing the images!! didn't expect you to do them so quickly! rent period is "growTime" x 24 hours, so in this example im guessing its 18 hours (will check this when it is released). construction is 10 energy....can be found by looking for construction_4x4_10stage also, is user "WrathDivine" another account you made? Twinkleblue (talk) 23:24, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Working on What would you happen to be working on right now? Wanted to know so I don't do the same thing you are. Mousekat (talk) 00:31, December 14, 2011 (UTC) :Lol sorry for late reply too. Might not have time to edit right now actually. Mousekat (talk) 01:24, December 14, 2011 (UTC)